Por la corona de Arendelle
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Para muchos quedó en el olvido, después de tanto tiempo, Hans ha aprendido a controlar nuevos poderes de hielo que obtuvo después de que su espada chocara con el cuerpo helado de Anna. Las dos hermanas deberán hacer frente a la guerra que está por venir, Elsa como quinto espíritu y Anna como nueva Reina. POST-FROZEN 2.
1. Las Islas del sur, nuevo Rey

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Si que tal, buenos días. Verán después de frozen 2, quedé deseosa de más así que aquí va esta historia que no será muy extensa. Ojala le den una oportunidad. **

**Advertencia****: Muerte, sangre, violencia. **

**Por la corona de Arendelle**

_**Capítulo 1: Las Islas del sur, nuevo poder, nuevo Rey.**_

Los crímenes del príncipe Hans habían sido un golpe duro para las Islas del Sur. Su reputación había caído, y a pesar de haber castigado al menor de los trece hermanos, su imagen nunca volvió a ser la misma. Para los ojos del mundo, ellos eran usurpadores, sedientos de poder. Algunos de los príncipes tuvieron que cancelar sus matrimonios porque las familias de quienes eran sus prometidas pensaron que solo querían aprovecharse de ellas.

Esto último, enfureció a los hermanos. Despojaron a Hans de su título, lo rebajaron a plebeyo y le hicieron hacer tareas vergonzosas, una peor que la otra. Y si antes tres de ellos habían fingido que él era invisible, ahora todo el Reino lo hacía. Si hubiese sido por el hermano mayor, actual Rey de las Islas del Sur, Hans habría sido condenado a muerte solo para demostrar que, comportamientos como ese, no eran tolerados. Sin embargo, la, en ese entonces, Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna, intervinieron en el juicio y pidieron que no sea ejecutado. Las hermanas desaprobaban por completo la actitud del ex príncipe, pero nunca pensaron en la muerte como una solución viable.

La gran pregunta es ¿Qué pasó con Hans después de tanto tiempo? Resulta que todo por lo que pasó no le hizo cambiar un pelo de maldad. Se volvió más frio y su sed de venganza aumentaba con los días. Un mes después de lo que sucedió en la coronación de la Reina Elsa, él empezó a sentir un frio inaguantable, las mantas sucias y descuidadas de la celda que era su hogar eran inservibles. Por más que se quejara nadie iba a ayudarlo y ni siquiera el cálido verano podía aliviarlo. Cuando el frio desapareció, descubrió que podía crear unos indefensos y pequeños copos de nieve. Su reacción fue una sorpresa total, hasta pensó que estaba agonizando e iba a morir. Después de una semana vivo, cambió de idea. Recordó esa fuerza que lo golpeó cuando su espada chocó con Anna hecha hielo y comprendió que eso de alguna manera se unió a su cuerpo, brindándole poderes.

Ser invisible, le permitió entrenar sus nuevos poderes sin que nadie lo molestara, incluso cuando tenía que hacer su vergonzoso trabajo aprovechaba para usarlos. Al no estar reprimido como le pasó a Elsa, él no perdía el control. Sus poderes aumentaban al igual que su locura. Imaginaba diferentes modos de asesinar a Anna y como le quitaba sus entrañas mientras obligaba a Elsa a mirar, haciéndola rogar para que se detuviera. A veces era al revés, destripaba a Elsa y hacia que Anna mirara. El pensamiento lo hacía reír como un psicópata.

El día había llegado, después de un duro entrenamiento y de esperar a que sus poderes terminaran de crecer, estaba listo. Hoy iba a apoderarse de las Islas del Sur.

Congeló la puerta de su celda, y de repente todo estalló, como si hubieran disparado una bala de cañón. Los guardias que estaban a cargo, fueron hasta la zona más aislada de la prisión, que era donde Hans se encontraba. Lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos viviría para contar lo que les sucedió ahí abajo. Hans asesinó a todos con estacas de hielo, y su corazón sintió un gran regocijo con los gritos de pena. Las paredes tenidas de sangre fueron una obra de arte para sus ojos.

Mientras el ex príncipe hacía de las suyas, afuera de la prisión había un hombre robusto, con barba y bigote, de pelo oscuro y atado a una cola pequeña, que esperaba arriba de su caballo con un grupo de doce hombres de apariencia peligrosa. Los guardias que se suponía estaban cuidando la entrada de la prisión acababan de ser asesinados. La gran puerta de madera y hierro, empezó a ser invadida por hielo y de repente estallo. Los caballos de aquellos hombres se echaron hacia atrás, pero ninguno de ellos sintió miedo. Hans salió victorioso de aquel lugar, detrás de él se podía ver una combinación de fuego y hielo, alrededor de varios cadáveres. Prisioneros y algunos guardias que habían sido dominados por el miedo, estaban a sus órdenes.

El hombre de cabello atado se bajó del caballo, se acercó al muchacho pelirrojo e hizo una reverencia.

-Me alegra verte Frans- habló sínicamente Hans.

-A sus órdenes como siempre, jefe.

A pesar de que tenía prohibido las visitas y el contacto con personas, Hans desde pequeño supo cómo formar un grupo de camaradas. Es una de las tantas lecciones que aprendió en el castillo. Eso, además de esconder una cantidad de oro del que nadie sepa. Conoció a Frans siendo un adolescente, le salvó el pellejo luego de haber cometido una serie de crímenes y él le hizo algunos trabajos por el cual recibió una buena cantidad de dinero. De ahí la lealtad se formó. Frans sobornaba a los guardias para poder visitar al pelirrojo sin que nadie los moleste. Juntos planearon el golpe.

Frans le entregó a Hans un caballo y este se subió rápidamente a él.

-No perdamos tiempo, aún tenemos que visitar a mis queridos hermanos.

Con un solo movimiento, fabricó una espada de hielo, sorprendiendo a quienes no habían tenido la oportunidad de haberlo visto en acción.

Apoderarse del reino había sido un trabajo sencillo, pero llevó tiempo. Hans maldijo las Islas del Sur lanzando un invierno. Derrotó a los soldados que se le opusieron y aceptó a quienes decidieron seguirlo. La gente gritaba con desesperación, corrían temiendo por sus vidas y no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Lo que ocurría no tardó en llegar al palacio. Algunos se acobardaron y abandonaron el castillo con la esperanza de escapar o de tomar un navío que los alejara de la maldita isla.

El Rey Alfred, enfrentó la situación de manera valiente a pesar de que su vida terminaría ese mismo día. Sus otros once hermanos, se quedaron con él, lo acompañarían hasta el final.

Hans entró a la sala de trono montado a su caballo y se deleitó al ver como sus hermanos mayores, a pesar de hacerse los valientes, no podían disimular el miedo que le tenían. Alfred se quedó sentado en su trono, observando como su hermano se acercaba, dejando un rastro de hielo al pasar. Los otros hermanos se hicieron a un costado, para no interferir en su paso.

-Hans- fue todo lo que el mayor en la sala dijo.

-Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu nuevo rey.

Por un momento Alfred, peinando su barba, observó a su hermano. Usaba los harapos que le daban a los prisioneros, manchado de sangre. Su peinado estaba alborotado y tenía algo de nieve. Estaba delgado y había perdido gran parte de ese cuerpo tonificado que sabía se había esforzado mucho por obtener. En su rostro permanecía una sonrisa maniática.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, había sido un completo imbécil y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

-Lo único que lamento, es no poder cambiar el pasado.

Hans empezó a reír de manera perversa. Bajó de su caballo y subió a las escaleras para reclamar su trono, pero su hermano no se movió.

-Vamos Alfred, creí que ibas a decir algo más inteligente.

-¿De verdad crees que esto te hace más poderoso?

-¡Por supuesto!- escupió el rostro de su hermano y ese se sacudió-. No quieras ser sabio ahora, soy yo quien tiene el poder ¿Realmente piensas que voy a creer que estas arrepentido de haberme arrojado a un calabozo como si fuera un pedazo de basura?... casi intentas asesinarme.

-Sí, y la nueva Reina de Arendelle me dijo que ya había sido demasiado imbécil contigo como para llegar más lejos. Su hermana me dijo lo mismo, solo que sin la palabra imbécil.

-¿Nueva Reina?

-Elsa abdicó al trono hace dos meses. Su hermana gobierna ahora. No dieron muchas explicaciones.

La sonrisa de Hans se torció, haciéndolo ver aún más loco que antes. Se llevó la mano a al rostro y empezó a reír como si se tratara de una broma. Una Reina que renunciaba sin motivo al trono… debería morir por tal estupidez.

Sin dejar de escuchar su risa, Alfred se puso de pie. Solo era unos metros más alto que él.

-Aun puedes darte por vencido- dijo sabiendo que era en vano intentar reflexionar.

-Yo… yo te admiraba…- la voz de Hans sonó como si proviniera de una catatumba- quería ser como tú… lo tenías todo.

-Lo sé- suspiró.

-Solo… quería… que me vieras.

-¡Yo siempre te vi Hans!- se defendió enfadado.

Podría haberse comportado como un cretino con él, pero nunca había aprobado la maldita broma que tres de sus hermanos le hicieron al fingir que era invisible.

-¡Yo solo hice lo que nuestro padre le habría hecho a cualquiera de nosotros si cometíamos una estupidez! ¡Tú manchaste nuestro apellido!... ¡Si él hubiera estado en mi lugar te habría azotado al rayo del sol!

Hans se tranquilizó e hizo un fallido intento de peinar su cabello con la mano.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita, solo dices eso porque estas a punto de morir.

-Tal vez hoy pienses que eres imparable, pero terminaras quedándote sin nada. Te habrás dado cuenta de lo que yo en este momento.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Rey. Hans le cortó su garganta con la espada de hielo, de un golpe. Un mar de sangre fluyó del corte y de la boca de Alfred dejando tiesos a todos en la sala. Su cuerpo cayó y rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo sin vida.

-¡Eres un cobarde!- gritó el hermano número seis, sin poder evitar llorar tras la muerte del mayor.

Hans lanzó su espada hacia él. La fuerza y la velocidad de la misma, era tal, que no solo atravesó el corazón de su hermano, sino que lo clavó a la pared, matándolo al instante.

-¡Yo soy el nuevo Rey de las Islas del Sur!- rugió sediento de poder, levantando sus brazos.

Su atuendo de prisionero cambió al traje de un rey de color azul y negro, con una capa también de color negra. Movió sus manos y una corona de hielo apareció en su cabeza.

-Lo que ustedes digan o piensen ya no me interesa- volvió a reír, bajando las manos- ¡Guardias, enciérrenlos!... Los ejecutaré en otro momento.

Los guardias eran los hombres que lo acompañaban desde que dejó la prisión. Obedecieron las ordenes, y los hermanos no opusieron demasiada resistencia porque sabían que mover un musculo o pronunciar una palabra seria su sentencia de muerte.

Frans subió las escaleras hacia el trono, donde Hans gozaba del triunfo.

-Mi Rey, le diría que la actuación frente a su hermano me hizo llorar, pero estaría mintiendo.

-Vamos, Frans- dijo Hans deleitándose-. Sé que odias las reuniones familiares.

-Bien, si me disculpa, lo dejaré para que disfrute de su victoria.

-Oohh no, mi querido camarada. Apenas estoy comenzando, esto es solo el primer bocado de mi banquete-Hans se puso de pie, dándole una señal para que lo siguiera-. Prepara a las tropas, me obedecerán apenas vean de lo que soy capaz- colocó su pie sobre el cadáver de su hermano y miró a Frans, sonriéndole entre dientes-. Iremos a hacerle una visita a mi ex novia.

El mercenario solo hizo una reverencia mientras, nuevamente, el nuevo Rey reía en la sala.

…

Sin que Hans o sus seguidores lo supieran, el Rey le había dado una tarea a uno de sus más fieles soldados. El hombre debía ir hacia la torre de mensaje y enviar una carta que Alfred, antes de que su hermano menor llegara, rápidamente escribió, firmó y selló, a Arendelle y quien la llevaría sería un pájaro mensajero. Alfred sabía que su hermano desataría toda su ira contra las hermanas y debía evitarlo. No podía remediar el pasado, pero por lo menos debía asegurarse de que el futuro su reino estuviera seguro. Solo esperaba que la carta le fuera entregada.

El fiel soldado, colocó al nota dentro de un tubo, sacó al pájaro de su jaula y acomodó ese mismo tubo en su espalda.

-Ve a Arendelle, avísales lo que sucede- el ave se desprendió de su brazo y salió volando.

Minutos después ese valiente guerrero seria asesinado por uno de los soldados del nuevo Rey. Y murió con la esperanza de que su ave pudiera llegar en tiempo y forma a Arendelle, resistiendo también la fuerte nevada.

Elsa y Anna estaban a punto de enfrentarse a su batalla más difícil.


	2. Reino de Arendelle

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Aquí una vez más. Por más que investigué, no encontré nada que me dijera que pasa con un Rey en Noruega después de abdicar. Entonces busqué de otra forma y encontré que pasan cosas distintas según el país. Por ejemplo: En Inglaterra estaba la Reina madre y En Holanda la Reina volvió a su titulo de princesa. Entonces decidí que Elsa sea Reina Emérita. Quiere decir que, a pesar de haberse retirado, ****continúa ejerciendo o disfruta algún premio o compensación como reconocimiento por sus méritos.**

**En fin, disfruten el capitulo. **

**_Capítulo 2: Reino de Arendelle._**

Los dos meses de su reinado habían sido bastante alocados para Anna. Sus súbditos la respetaban porque sabía cómo era cuando portaba el título de princesa, pero debía ganarse la confianza de sus socios comerciales y hacerles frente a algunos pactos políticos.

Para el que piense que Anna solamente se la pasó hablando con pinturas, cantando y corriendo alborotada por todo el palacio, además de tocarle la puerta a su queridísima hermana para invitarla a jugar, pues estaba en un error. Su padre, el Rey _Agnarr_, la había preparado para temas políticos, sociales y económicos con los mejores tutores. Después de todo, si había pensado la posibilidad de que Elsa faltara en el trono, o bien, de que podía ser Reina en otra parte por matrimonio. Gracias a la confianza que su hermana mayor le brindó y del apoyo que recibió del reino de Corona, donde estaba su amiga, la Princesa Rapunzel, la mayoría aceptó de inmediato que ella estuviera al frente de Arendelle.

Tenía que admitir que el trabajo la agotaba, no tenía la libertad de antes y tenía que ser un poco más educada y evitar divagar cuando hablaba. Pasaba noches sin dormir porque tenía que firmar documentos y responder algunas cartas. A veces le preocupaba no poder salir con Kristoff como solía hacerlo antes. Él por cierto debía trabajar en su imagen, los nobles aun lo observaban como un sucio y huérfano plebeyo con olor a establo. Kristoff debía verse como alguien digno de estar al lado de la Reina y demostrar también que iba a ser el padre de un futuro heredero al trono. Constantemente Anna se preguntaba como hizo su madre para ganarse la confianza de todos, pues a pesar de guardar el secreto de que era una Northuldra, todos sabían que no era de la nobleza.

Esa mañana comenzó con un embrollo como siempre, debía revisar un acuerdo comercial que tenían con otro Reino. Aparentemente el cambio de Elsa a Anna les hizo pensar que podían renegociar los términos. Eso desquitó por completo a la menor, tenía que ser un idiota si pensaba que ella iba a permitir que el acuerdo lo beneficiara más a su Reino y no al de Arendell.

Mientras escribía unas notas que tenían, que ver con el asunto, escuchó la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante- dijo sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

La puerta se abrió y un joven muchacho que vestía el uniforme de la guardia de Arendell se quedó del otro lado. Tenía el cabello similar al de Kristoff y de color castaño claro. Su estatura era la misma que la de Anna y sus ojos eran de color verde. Su postura era seria y los brazos estaban acomodados detrás de su espalda.

-Permiso para entrar, majestad- dijo el soldado.

-Artur, te dije adelante hace un momento, no es necesario pedírmelo.

-Va en contra de mi reglamento, majestad- el soldado cruzó el marco de la puerta y no se acercó al escritorio de la Reina. Por nada del mundo decidió cambiar de posición.

-Te dije que no es necesario que seas tan formal.

-Solo vine a informarle que el Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle solicita verla.

-Y tampoco tienes que escoltar a mi prometido hacia mi oficina.

-Disculpe su alteza, pero como su guardia personal es mi deber asegurarme de que su futuro esposo llegue a salvo.

-Pero solo es mi oficina.

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo un loco puede salir de las cortinas e intentar asesinarlo por envidia.

Anna sonrió un poco incomoda, al menos era un muchacho eficiente. Artur fue guardia personal de Elsa y una vez que abdicó al trono pasó a ser de ella. No estaba mal, pero exageraba en ocasiones, como la vez que salió con Kristoff a un restaurante y él se hizo pasar por un mesero para vigilarlos en caso de que algún supuesto delincuente los atacara.

Cuando el guardia desapareció, Kristoff pasó a la oficina, rascándose al cabeza. Su incomodidad era porque también había visto el comportamiento del chico.

-¿No has pensado en cambiar de guardia?- preguntó su prometido.

-No, porque luego me sentiría culpable- Anna respondió volviendo a los documentos.

Kristoff tomó asiento y dejó una bolsa sobre el escritorio.

-Te traje el almuerzo. Sándwiches, tu favorito.

Fue suficiente motivo para que Anna perdiera completo interés en lo que hacía. Empezó a comer desesperada como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas.

-¿Debo preocuparme por tu apetito?

-Solo te diré que estoy cansada de los banquetes reales- comentó con la boca llena haciendo reír al muchacho.

-Ya que hablas de banquetes, tenemos que elegir el que habrá en nuestra boda.

Sin terminar de masticar, tragó casi a la fuerza, Su boda parecía más una carga que una alegría. Sus preparativos iban bastante lentos debido a eso.

-Algo es seguro. Quiero chocolate- lamió sus labios-. Chocolate en todas partes.

-Bueno, eso sería una parte del banquete, porque es el postre.

-¿Bromeas?... una boda con puro chocolate, eso sí que es mi sueño.

Al ver la expresión infantil combinado con la seriedad de sus palabras, hizo que el joven maestro de hielo sintiera una cálida ternura floreciendo en su corazón.

-Si ese es tu deseo, entonces que así sea.

Kristoff sacó otro sándwich que había en la bolsa y la acompañó en el almuerzo.

-Estaba pensando ¿Qué te parece si esta tarde vemos los arreglos florales y la decoración?

Anna lo sorprendió con la oferta.

-¿Segura?...¿No vas a estar ocupada?

Si, demasiado ocupada. Pero ya había suspendido los preparativos muchas veces y no quería retrasarlos por más tiempo. La una consecuencia es que pasaría la noche sin dormir, pero valdría la pena.

-Despreocúpate, además, Olaf también me está presionando con el tema de la decoración.

-¿Enserio?- Kristoff soltó una risa divertida.

-Si. Es que se puso a leer libros de adornos y grandes fiestas reales.

-¿Y qué?... ¿También va diseñarte el vestido?

-Lo dudo, dije específicamente que yo me encargaría de eso.

Anna sonrió con la boca bien abierta al ver a Elsa parada en la puerta de su oficina sonriéndole. Prácticamente saltó por arriba del escritorio y corrió hacia su hermana más grande para darle un gran abrazo.

-¿Elsa, que estás?... no sabría que vendrías- Anna movió su cabeza hacia atrás sin romper el abrazo.

-Ooh… es que quería darte una sorpresa- Elsa alzó su brazo hacia el rostro de la menor para limpiar, con su dedo pulgar, rastros de comida que le habían quedado en la comisura de su labio.

Anna volvió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-Supongo que será mejor dejarlas solas- Kriss se levantó.

-Espera Kristoff, solo estoy de paso y no tienes por qué irte.

-¿Qué?... ¿No vas a quedarte? - preguntó Anna, apartándose.

La más grande vio con dulzura le mohín que tenía su hermana. Realmente no podía culparla, había pasado un mes desde su última visita y había cancelado una noche de juegos que le había prometido ir y al final no pudo.

-Si voy a quedarme- le aseguró Elsa, acariciando su cabeza-. Solo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos ahora.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?... ¿Te puedo dar una mano?

-Te lo explicaré esta noche, por el momento me haré cargo yo. Mejor ocúpate de tu boda.

Aunque la respuesta la dejó con muchas dudas, Anna prefirió darle su espacio.

-Bien, entonces… charlaremos en la cena.

-De acuerdo.

Elsa salió de su oficina, solo para regresar unos segundos después.

-Por cierto, hermana, te aconsejo que le digas a tu secretario privado que te organice la semana para que puedas tener algo de tiempo libre- comentó y se fue antes de recibir respuesta.

La sala quedó en silencio con la reina aun sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

-Solo espero que, esta vez, lo que tenga que decirnos no nos ponga en un peligro mortal- comentó el muchacho que se había acercado a su novia luego de haber escuchado atentamente.

Anna le dio un codazo, haciéndolo reír.

…..

Por la noche Elsa y Anna se encontraron en el gran comedor. Y si, la Reina se había encargado de que todo fuera perfecto, ordenó que cocinaran todo lo que a ellas les gustaba, que no era nada parecido a un banquete real, y para el postre ordenó chocolate, obviamente.

La puerta del gran comedor sonó y Anna automáticamente se enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Ese era Artur, lo sabía por su forma particular de tocar la puerta; tres golpes, una pausa y un golpe más. Quería decir que se había encontrado con su hermana, la había escoltado hasta ahí, e iba a repetir lo mismo que hizo esta mañana.

-Adelante- dijo Anna, se enderezó en la silla, colocando las manos en su regazo.

Se abrió la puerta, pero, a diferencia de esa maña, Elsa se encontraba al lado del soldado y lo observaba con una expresión divertida. Artur por otra parte continuaba con su posición de soldado con el semblante serio.

Anna tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada. La diferencia de estatura entre el guardia y Elsa, siendo está un poco más alta que él, lo hacía divertido.

-Majestad, la Reina Emérita Elsa...

-Artur- Anna interrumpió seriamente-, ella es mi hermana no necesitas presentarla, ni escoltarla hasta aquí.

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo una nube negra puede aparecer y rebelar un brujo que quiera arrebatarle su poder.

Anna se quedó sin palabras ¿Tenía que tener una respuesta para todo?

El soldado se giró hacia Elsa e hizo una reverencia.

-Elsa- intervino ella cuando el muchacho se puso firme otra vez-, solo llámame así.

Recordando todo lo que le habían enseñado, el guardia siguió con su postura firme.

-Mi lady, si me necesitan solo tienen que gritar.

Artur se despidió de la Reina en ejercicio, repitiendo la misma frase que dijo antes y se fue.

-Aun trato de acostumbrarme a él- dijo Anna mientras cerraban la puerta.

Elsa frunció el labio para suprimir una risa.

-Sé que parece agobiante, pero se toma su trabajo muy enserio- se sentó en su silla y la movió hacia delante.

Uno de los sirvientes se acercó a la Reina Emérita con la intención de servirle vino, pero se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre la copa.

-No gracias, esta noche no beberé.

-¿No?- Anna se sorprendió, sabia lo mucho que a Elsa le gustaba una buena copa de vino. Otro sirviente llenaba su copa mientras tanto.

-Es que… me he sentido mal del estómago, pero no te preocupes.

-¿Algo que comiste en el bosque?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Probablemente.

La cena fue servida, Anna observó a su hermana comer sin problema y se veía bastante feliz con cada bocado. ¿Si no tenía problema para comer por qué si iba a tenerlo con el vino?... ¿Será que le estaba ocultado algo?... ¿Otra vez?

-Dele unos meses y Artur te dará tu propio espacio.

Anna salió de su trance al escuchar sus palabras. Su hermana parecía ser la misma de siempre, no presenciaba nada raro. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento. Solo no quería vino, era todo.

-Sabes que no soy demasiado paciente- contestó.

El comentario hizo reír a la mayor.

-Honestamente, tampoco lo fui yo en su momento. Acudí a una cena una noche y él se arrojó encima de una duquesa que sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Resulta que la mujer era una obsesiva compulsiva y solo comía con sus cubiertos.

Anna quedó en shock y con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo fue que lo elegiste como tu guardia personal?

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-El Capitán Oliver me lo recomendó, dijo que fue el mejor en su clase, con gran conocimiento en técnicas de entrenamiento y tiene un linaje militar admirable. Fue bastante convincente para mí.

-¡¿Y te dejó ir al bosque encantado así como así?

-Hmm bueno… solo digamos que… pude manejarlo- bebió de la copa que antes había sido llenada con agua. En su mente estaba deseando que fuera vino.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y su mirada se perdió en ella. Esté era el momento indicado para decírselo.

-Anna, yo…

Su declaración fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron otra vez, de manera más brusca y haciendo que las dos hermanas se pusieran de pie por la impresión. Artur había entrado, con cara de preocupación, y otro soldado, que tenía dificultades para respirar de lo mucho que había corrido, venía con él, sosteniendo una nota enrollada en su mano.

-Majestades, deben leer esto- dijo el soldado que estaba a punto de perder el aliento y extendió la nota hacia ellas.

* * *

_**Para el que ya me conozca, creo haber comentado una vez que considero la posibilidad de hacer nuevas historias con temáticas diferentes. Además, necesito un cambio de aire mientras recupero la inspiración.**_

_**Una cosa, la historia es sobre Elsa y Anna, como hermanas y nada más. **__**Esto seria como una continuación de frozen 2, por lo que sí, habrá boda KrissAnna. Pero, solo me centraré en mis dos muchachas. **_

**_HolyBlueLabel: __Bueno, gracias por darle la oportunidad. Ojalá la disfrutes, saludos. _**

_**Chat'de'Lune : Nop, solo vinculo de hermanas. Espero no decepcionarte y gracias por leer. Nos leemos.  
**_

_**Danny: Honestamente, ni siquiera pensé cual seria la reacción de Hans. Pero, la reacción de las hermanas vendrán en el próximo capitulo.**_

**_Nos vemos :) _**


	3. El Mensaje

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**_Capítulo 3: El Mensaje._**

Copos de nieve caían sobre la cabeza de Anna y de los dos guardias mientras veían que la furia de Elsa aumentaba en el tiempo que le llevó leer y releer la carta varias veces. Arrugó el papel en sus manos sin que la actual Reina tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

Antes de que se le ocurriera arrojarla al suelo, Anna tomó la carta mientras su hermana daba vueltas en círculos.

_Yo, el Rey Alfred de las Islas del Sur, me dirijo a la Reina Anna de Arendell, para darle aviso de que probablemente cuando usted lea esto yo ya esté muerto. Mi Reino ha sufrido un ataque, por mi propio hermano, el ex Príncipe Hans. Seguramente, él ya se autoproclamó Rey, solo Dios sabe que les ocurrirá a mis hermanos. _

_Hay Algo distinto en él, algo que no he visto todavía, les estoy hablando solo de la información que me llegó. Hans tiene magia. Magia de hielo, igual que la Reina Emérita Elsa, y es muy peligroso. No sé cómo los consiguió, solo sé que qué los tiene. Conociendo su obsesión y su avaricia, es probable que Arendell sea atacado por las tropas de las Islas del Sur, y por su magia. _

_Todo es mi culpa, yo debí ser un mejor hermano, debí ser mejor que lo que fue mi padre con todos nosotros. Él nos crio y nos educó para que seamos hombres perfectos, Príncipes perfectos. Y a causa de mis errores su pueblo y su familia corren un gran peligro. En verdad, lo siento mucho. _

_Por favor, deténganlo. Salven a su Reino… y al mío. Y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacerles un último pedido, pero tengo que hacerlo: Salven a Hans, sálvenlo de sí mismo. Lo salvaron de la horca una vez, así que les ruego que lo hagan de nuevo. Dele una condena mejor que la que nosotros le dimos. _

_Atte, Rey Alfred de las Islas del Sur._

Abajo del mensaje estaba la firma y el sello real. La forma de la caligrafía parecía irregular, casi poco digna de alguien que pertenecía a la corona. Era evidencia de que había escrito la nota de manera apresurada.

Anna sintió pánico y algo de frio, porque la habitación se estaba congelando. Pudo simplemente arrojar la nota, olvidarse de ella, pero en un acto de madures decidió conservarla, doblando el papel en cuatro.

-Elsa, calma.

Anna rápidamente la tomó de la mano y sintió que estaba temblando.

-Él… él vendrá aquí… tiene poderes y… tengo que… hay que.

-¡Elsa!- su hermana volvió a llamar su atención, tomándola de los hombros- Necesitas tranquilizarte o vas a congelar todo el castillo.

El quinto espíritu miró hacia el techo para ver el hielo a su alrededor. Con solo sacudir su mano, lo deshizo.

-Solo trato… de entender como sucedió esto.

-No lo conseguirás si te comportas así.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- comentó casi irritada.

-¿Tranquila?... Él hombre que me rompió el corazón, intentó asesinarnos, y tomar nuestro trono, se apoderó de las Islas del Sur y viene a terminar lo que empezó, esta vez con poderes de hielo. No estoy tranquila. Pero soy la Reina ahora y si algo me enseñaron es que debo pensar con claridad en este estilo de situaciones.

Según el protocolo, cuando se estaba bajo amenaza de guerra se debía convocar de inmediato a los altos mandos de la guardia real.

-Soldados- Anna se dirigió a los muchachos que habían presenciado toda la situación-, avísenle de inmediato al General Mattias.

El guardia que trajo el mensaje, llevó la mano a su frente, haciendo un saludo militar.

-El General Mattias ya ha sido informado, junto al capitán Oliver. Tan pronto recibimos la noticia, a otros compañeros y a mí se nos dio la orden de avisarles de inmediato. Solo espero su autorización para reunirnos en la sala de reuniones- finalizó bajando la mano de su frente.

-Permiso concedido. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, su alteza- el joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Artur, avísale a Kai que prepare la sala de reuniones y recibe a los soldados. Iré en unos minutos.

-Lo que ordene, Majestad- Obedeció, despidiéndose luego con una reverencia.

La Reina se pellizco el puente de la nariz, tratando de asumir lo que sucedía. Otra noche sin dormir, una noche rodeado de soldados, planeando estrategias, y probablemente por la mañana tendría que dar aviso a su gente de lo que estaba por venir.

-Muy bien, ya estamos solas- comentó Anna, repentinamente.

Elsa disparó una ceja hacia arriba esperando a que su hermana se justifique.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Y tras esa esa pregunta, la más grande se planteó si era prudente decirle la verdad justo cuando su reino corría un gran peligro.

-No es importante.

-Aaah no… me estas ocultando algo y quiero saber que es.

Iba a odiarse por lo que iba a decir.

-No estaré el día de tu boda-mintió con todo el dolor del mundo y más doloroso fue ver la expresión que su hermana le puso.

Sonó tan convincente que hasta ella se lo creyó.

Anna no supo que decir, sentía un dolor inexplicable brotando de su corazón que se estaba convirtiendo en furia.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a estar el día de mi boda?!- gritó con tristeza, probablemente se escuchó en el pasillo.

-Por favor, no hagas de esto un drama.

-¡¿Un drama?!... Elsa esto no se trata de faltar a una noche de juegos. Es mi boda y tú eres mi familia ¿Y vas ausentarte por…?

-Porque… los espíritus y yo tenemos que hacer algo urgente por el bien del bosque encantado. Hay que hacer un ritual y durará todo el día hasta el anochecer.

-No puedes estar hablándome enserio, Elsa ¿Y tiene que ser justo el día de mi boda?

-Yo no elijo las fechas.

Anna soltó una risa sarcástica.

-No, claro... Sebes qué, está bien. Es evidente que desde que estas en ese bosque yo pasé a estar en segundo plano.

-Anna, sabes que eso no es cierto.

La menor respondió negando con la cabeza, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula.

-Discúlpame hermana, pero debo ir a una reunión ahora. Eres bienvenida si deseas participar.

-Si solo... quiero descansar un poco. Tuve un día bastante agitado.

-Como quieras, tampoco me interesa.

Anna pasó delante de ella, golpeando bruscamente su hombro. Elsa se giró para verla abrir la puerta.

-Partiré al Bosque Encantado en la mañana para dar aviso de lo que sucede. No pienso dejarte sola en esta batalla.

Vio la puerta cerrarse bruscamente sin escuchar una respuesta. Si Anna hubiese visto la cara de su hermana se habría dado cuenta de que estaba llorando de dolor, tanto como lo hacia ella al caminar por el pasillo. Elsa se dejó caer en la silla y dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, congelándola, igual que todo lo que estaba arriba de ella.

….

Elsa permaneció en su dormitorio casi por una hora y media. Solo estaba dejando que el tiempo avanzara y la reunión diera comienzo, manteniendo ocupada o a su pequeña hermana. Su idea era viajar hacia el valle de la roca viviente para ir a hablar con Gran Pabbie. Si había alguien que podía decirle cómo es que Hans obtuvo poderes, ese era él. No es que no quería que Anna la acompañara, pero con un pequeño pleito y una reunión en medio, era preferible ir sola.

Los pasillos del Reino estaban oscuros y silenciosos cuando Elsa salió de la habitación. Ese silencio se vio interrumpido al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¿Salir a hurtadillas de tu habitación se ha vuelto una costumbre?

Elsa se giró y vio que, del otro lado del pasillo, su amiguito de nieve venía con su felicidad de siempre.

-¡Olaf!- Elsa sonrió al verlo y se agachó para darle un abrazo- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se apartó.

-Bueno, no pasaste a saludarme esta mañana y Anna me dijo que observara tu habitación por si se te ocurría algo extraño o imprudente que tenga que ver con la supuesta guerra.

Elsa frunció el ceño ¿Se atrevía Anna a decirle imprudente?... Debería arrojar una gran bola de nieve sobre su cabeza, pero no era el tiempo y ni el momento. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse.

-Necesito ir a hablar con Gran Pabbie, Olaf- se puso de pie-. Tengo que aclararme algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo la saber por qué Hans tiene poderes?

-¿Cuánto sabes de esto?

-Hace tiempo que Anna y yo nos confesamos todo. Ya sé que tú no iras a su boda- le dijo muy seriamente, cuestionándola con la mirada.

_"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma"_ pensó Elsa en su cabeza.

-Bueno sí, quiero averiguar más acerca de los poderes de Hans. Lo de la boda no está a discusión.

-Está bien, pero si no te molesta iré contigo.

Elsa lo cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no voy a espiarte- aseguró el hombre de nieve.

-Okey- suspiró, resignada-. Pero mantente en silencio.

-Lo prometo.

Los dos se fueron a los establos para ir por un caballo, en silencio. No iba a molestar a su amigo, el espíritu del agua para esto, además llamaría más la atención. No había tantos guardias, la mayoría estaba en la reunión con la Reina en ese momento, y eso le dio más ventaja para no ser descubierta. Y gracias al cielo Artur estaba con ellos, a ese guardia no se le escapaba nada.

Cabalgó hacia el valle de la roca viviente y en un par de minutos llegó allí, donde había un gran número de rocas. Los dos amigos prosiguieron a bajarse del caballo.

-Gran Pabbie ¿Estás aquí? - Elsa lo llamó- necesito hablar contigo.

Las rocas se movieron a su dirección y pronto dejaron al descubierto su forma de troll. El más sabio y más viejo de todos fue el último en llegar y se posicionó en frente de la joven. Olaf como siempre se encargó de darles un carismático saludo, pero tampoco les robó mucho tiempo porque sabía que la visita se trataba de algo urgente.

-Majestad, Elsa- dijo Pabbie-… ¿A qué se debe su visita después de tanto tiempo?

La última vez que la había visto fue cuando ella salvó al reino de ser aplastado por el agua. Y la última vez que conversaron fue antes de viajar al bosque encantado.

-¿No me digas que dudas de Kristoff?- siguió un poco alterado, sacudiendo las manos-… llegará a verse como en la realeza, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué? No vengo a hablar de él- Elsa lo interrumpió, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿A no?

-No, olvidemos ese asunto de la boda por un minuto- dijo casi desesperada, sabiendo que en el fondo esto se trataba del karma por haber mentido.

Elsa se agachó a su altura para poder hablar mejor.

-Tenemos un asunto más serio del que preocuparnos.

-¿De qué trata?

-Nuestro enemigo de las Islas de Sur, Hans, consiguió poderes de hielo. Igual que yo.

Los Trolls taparon sus bocas, impresionados mientras el más viejo permanecía pensativo.

-Deja me ver que dicen las luces.

Pabbie movió sus manos hacia el cielo y unas luces de varios colores aparecieron. El color cambió a celeste, apareció la escena de lo que sucedió año atrás, cuando Hans estuvo a punto de asesinarla y Anna se interpuso para protegerla.

-Un pleito… una fuerza mágica…

En ese momento Anna se congeló y la espada de Hans se rompió. A continuación, entre la luz celeste, se mostró una luz roja, que golpeó al entonces príncipe, empujándolo hacia al suelo. La luz roja se disolvió dentro de Hans como si fueran raíces de un árbol.

El recuerdo desapareció y Elsa se miró con Pabbie.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que le pasaste parte de tu magia a Hans.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible?

-Míralo de esta manera, un fénix es un ave hermosa y poderosa. Él tiene plumas, cuando esas plumas se desprende de él ocurre algo mágico. Tú eres un fénix y Hans es tu pluma- Pabbie miró hacia el muñeco de nieve, sonriendo-. Olaf es una pluma, tiene vida gracias a ti.

-Y no quiero presumir, pero seguro que, de todas las plumas, soy la más hermosa- dijo Olaf, haciendo que su voz pareciera elegante.

-Claro que si- jugó Elsa.

Curiosos por lo que Pabbie acababa de decir Olaf fue rodeado por los Trolls. Claro que ya habían interactuado muchas veces, pero ahora era considerado una pluma y, pues verán, no todos los días te enteras de que alguien es una pluma.

Cuando la Reina emérita se giró a ver a Pabbie notó que la respiración se le había cortado y la miraba con los ojos muy bien abierto.

-Elsa siento… que algo es inusual en ti, tu magia…

La muchacha lo interrumpió llevándose un dedo a sus labios como señal de silencio. Al mismo tiempo, miraba a Olaf que estaba entretenido hablando seriamente sobre la madures con los niños trolls. Si bien Olaf prometió quedarse callado, no quiera que se enterara todavía.

-Mantén el secreto Pabbie, no quiero generar más preocupaciones.

-Bueno, déjame decirte algo positivo de todo esto. La diferencia entre tú y el fénix, es que tú puedes quitarle sus poderes. El fénix no puede recuperar una pluma.

-¿Y cómo hago para quitárselos?

-Eso no lo sé, me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma.

Elsa suspiró y miró el suelo. A pesar de contestar a su pregunta aún tenía muchas dudas, eso lo pudo ver el viejo troll.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber.

-Desde que vine aquí, no he podido dejar de pensar en algo que ocurrió cuando estuve en Ahtohallana. Vi a mi abuelo, el Rey Runeard, con uno de sus soldados, diciéndole que la magia volvía a las personas soberbias y arrogantes.

Pabbie comprendió que Elsa no quería creer en esas palabras, que eso era solo miedo, y Hans reforzaba la teoría del difunto abuelo.

\- El problema no es la magia, el problema es cuando cae en manos equivocadas- él se atrevió a tomarla de la mano-. Y tú representas lo más puro y hermoso de ella.

Sus dulces palabras desvanecieron aquellas preocupaciones.

-Mi gente y yo, estaremos encantados de ayudarlas. Ya que Arendell también es nuestro hogar- finalizó el viejo troll.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el ****próximo**** cap. **

**Blink99**: Gracias por comenzar a leer y por dejar tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. también. Suerte n_n

**Danny:** Honestamente, creo que tal vez Hans ni siquiera tenga la posibilidad de enterarse de que se van a casar, dado a que sus planes lo van a tener ocupado jaja. Saludos.


	4. Alianzas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

**_Capítulo 4: Alianzas._**

El aire de tensión los acompañó desde el inicio de la reunión. La última vez que Arendelle había peleado en guerras fue cuando el anterior Rey Runeard tenía cinco años y no quedaban soldados de esa época. Podía decirse que la batalla contra los Northuldra era una guerra, pero la situación fue distinta. De hecho, los invasores habían sido ellos y solo su abuelo y sus soldados de mayor confianza sabían de aquel ataque. De todos modos, su experiencia en conflictos bélicos con otro país era casi nula. Mattias era el más experimentado, incluso con su tiempo inactivo en el bosque.

Había una enorme maqueta del pueblo de Arrendell donde estaba representado el Reino, el bosque, el fiordo y el puerto con salida al mar. Sobre esté había un par de piezas de soldados con el uniforme de la guardia real, también otros soldados que eran rojos, simbolizaban al enemigo, y había barcos de madera. La maqueta le permitía planear estrategias, pensar en qué clase de maniobras podía usar el enemigo y asegurar zonas para prevenir ataques sorpresivos. Sobre una larga mesa, donde se organizaron los guardias, había un mapa de que mostraba la ruta de Arrendell hacia otros países, en este se podía ver la distancia que tenían él y las Islas del Sur.

Pensaron en la cantidad de soldado, y en los recursos disponibles. Cuántos de ellos se quedarían en tierra y cuantos en mar.

-El ejército de las Islas del Sur es uno de los más grandes y su fuerza militar es poderosa y envidiada por muchos- comentó el capitán Oliver, un hombre grande, con barba de cuatro días sin afeitar, musculoso y de cabello corto.

Mattias notó que eso no ayudaba al autoestima de Anna. Se imaginaba como podía sentirse alguien de su edad y prácticamente nuevo en el trono.

-Lamento decirle que nuestro ejército necesita apoyo- expresó el general-. Yo le propongo que les pida ayuda a los reinos aliados de mayor confianza.

-Esos serian Corona y DunBroch- Anna contestó como si fuera una pregunta de examen.

-Exactamente.

-Significa que debo escribir cartas de inmediato.

-Si me permiten mi opinión- dijo a continuación el capitán-, sugiérales que, si aceptan ayudarnos, su respuesta sea venir de inmediato. Las cartas tardaran en llegar y es probable que ya estemos en plena batallan si utilizan ese medio.

Significa que la ayuda no era nada segura, Anna debía explicar que iba a ser una batalla compleja. Cuando mencionara los poderes de Hans, probablemente ellos iban a querer proteger su propio reino, sin tomar algún riesgo. Pero no podía no intentarlo.

El sonido de la puerta intervino la reunión. Todos vieron como la misma se abría para dejar ver a Kai con Elsa a su lado, sola. Cabe mencionar que Olaf quería acompañarla, pero dudaba que su sentido del humor ayudara en algo en un momento como ese.

-Su majestad, Elsa, desea acompañarlos- anunció el sirviente.

A pesar de lo molesta que podía sentirse Anna en ese momento, no podía rechazarla.

Cada soldado presente en la sala hizo una reverencia en su presencia y solo volvieron a su postura normal cuando Elsa estuvo al lado de su hermana, Oliver, Mattias… y Artur, porque claro, él era el guardia personal de la Reina.

-Hermana, me alegra que puedas acompañar. ´

Elsa ignoró el tono de sarcasmo que Anna usó con ella. Seguía enojada y probablemente iba a estar así mucho tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que se digne a decirle la verdad.

-Tengo información para ustedes- dijo Elsa-. Lamentablemente, soy la responsable de que nuestro enemigo sea tan peligroso ahora.

Su hermana abrió ampliamente los ojos, y sintió una especie de pinchazo en el corazón. Enojada o no, no podía evitar sentir preocupación y pensar en que otra vez su hermana estaba cargando con la responsabilidad de todo lo malo que sucedía en Arendell.

Los soldados solo miraron y murmuraron por lo bajo, en realidad no sabían que decir ante una situación como esa. El único que se mantuvo callado, a su vez preocupado, fue Artur.

-Escuchen- Elsa volvió a hablar, moviendo las cejas hacia abajo-, lamento tener que ponerlos en una situación peligrosa de nuevo….

-Majestad- el capitán Oliver interrumpió cortésmente-, usted había hecho las paces con las Islas del Sur tiempo atrás. No tiene que hacerse responsable si el autoproclamado Rey Hans decidió romper ese acuerdo.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza y decidió continuar.

-Como muchos sabrán, los Trolls de estas tierras poseen un gran conocimiento de la magia. Me dijeron que no solo le otorgué poderes, sino que también puedo quitárselos.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- Aunque Elsa fue la que más impactada, a todos les sorprendió escuchar la voz de la actual Reina después de todo el tiempo que permaneció en silencio.

-No lo sé- admitió la más grande-. Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es tratar de razonar con él.

-¿Razonar con él? – a Anna le parecía un chiste de mal gusto- ¿Crees que eso sea prudente?

-De alguna manera tengo que acercarme a él. Necesito que, por favor, confíes en mí y pienses antes de hacer las cosas.

-Si confió en ti. No confío en él, y si viene con un ejército no creo que tenga la intención de una conversación civilizada.

Elsa notó el miedo en los ojos de Anna. Desde pequeña supo que el miedo era un gran enemigo y tenía que buscar una manera de no dejarlo entrar en esa circunstancia.

-No sé cómo lo haré- admitió-, pero debo buscar una manera. Tu y yo tenemos la misma meta, hermana, salvar a Arendelle y evitar que gente inocente muera.

Anna suspiró un poco cansada. Volvió a ver a los soldados que esperaban órdenes.

-De acuerdo, nuestro objetivo será llegar a un acuerdo con Hans- comenzó Anna.

-Pero- Elsa continuó por ella-, nuestra prioridad será proteger a nuestra gente y, si debemos hacerlo, lucharemos.

_"Si majestades" _dijeron todos.

Artur probablemente era el más preocupado de todos, la noticia lo tenía definitivamente más nervioso de lo habitual. Tanto, que tenía que jugar con sus dedos detrás de su espalda para que nadie lo notara. Las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles y tenía que estar preparado. En su historial podía figurar como buen soldado, pero esta guerra sería un nuevo reto y confiarse de sus logros del pasado no iban a ser suficiente, por lo que iba a tener que poner más de lo que sus capacidades le daban.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa apenas si había dormido. La reunión con la guardia real duró por más horas y decidieron finalizar para que pudieran descansar y estar listos para las preparaciones. Cuando salió de la sala era de esperarse que Anna aún no quisiera hablarle y no quiso insistir porque solo iba a ser peor.

Se dirigió hacia el muelle donde, solo con un silbido, llamaría a Nøkk, el espíritu del agua, para que la llevara hacia el bosque encantado. Cuando Elsa estaba por llevarse dos de sus dedos a los labios escuchó que la llamaban.

-Majestad- Artur estaba detrás ella, parado como todo soldado que estuviese delante de alguien de la realeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-La Reina me ordenó a acompañarla en su viaje al bosque.

-No vas a venir conmigo, me retrasaras.

-No puedo dejarla sola en este tipo de circunstancias.

-Tengo poderes, y puedo viajar por el agua ¿Crees que voy a tener algún problema?

\- Le dije a la Reina que uno no sabe si el autoproclamado Rey Hans es capaz de aparecer mágicamente en un iceberg.

-Lo dudo, yo no sé hacer eso.

-Es lo que usted cree.

-¿Manipulaste a mi hermana para que te dejara venir?- adivinó Elsa.

-No hay tal prueba de ello. Hago lo que es necesario para proteger a mis camaradas y a quienes me importa- frunció el ceño, demostrando su enojo.

Elsa sabía a qué venia esas palabras y también el porqué de su actitud.

-Bien, pero si me retrasas no voy a tener ningún problema en dejarte atrás.

-Le prometo que no dejaré que mi presencia intervenga en sus asuntos.

\- Okey solo…- se llevó una mano a un costado de su frente- no saltes arriba de un Northuldra.

-A la orden.

Elsa volvió a mirar hacia el muelle y, tras silbar, Nøkk salió debajo del agua, reluciendo su gran belleza, consiguiendo además sobresaltar a Artur. Nøkk lo miró con recelo y el soldado se puso firme, dispuesto a no dejarse intimidar por más nervioso que se sintiera.

La Reina emérita notó la tensión entre ambos y suspiró, iba a ser un viaje muy largo de ida y vuelta.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, con la intención de no perder tiempo. Elsa fabricó un bote de hielo y lo unió hacia el espíritu del agua haciendo unas cadenas de hielo. Al corcel no le agradó mucho pero su amiga había sido amable al hacerlo. Además, que Artur sea amigo de ella no significaba que iba a ser cuidadoso.

El "paseo" no fue del todo agradable. Elsa debía mantener una conversación con Artur porque estaba a punto de vomitar y no era precisamente buena en ese campo. Al llegar al bosque encantado, el muchacho se bajó del bote y corrió hacia unas rocas, resbalando con la arena en el proceso, para expulsar lo que tenía en su estómago. Elsa miró a otro lado para no verlo.

-Eso no fue amable- le dijo a Nøkk.

El espíritu del agua sacudió la cabeza, desapareciendo a continuación.

Los Northuldra habían mudado su campamento cerca de la playa para que Elsa pudiera encontrarlos con rapidez cada vez que se iba. Así que no fue raro encontrarse con Ryder y Honeymaren paseando arriba de sus renos. Los hermanos fueron hacia ella para saludarla y preguntarle cómo le fue en el viaje. Elsa les correspondió amablemente, como si ya fueran de su familia.

-Vaya, no esperábamos que vinieras tan pronto, y menos con visitas- dijo Honeymaren, sintiendo lastima por el pobre de Artur de lo mal que se sentía.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- les explicó Elsa.

-¿Él es de quien nos hablaste?- preguntó Ryder.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza.

-Es menos…- Honeymaren empezó.

-Rudo…- su hermano siguió.

-De lo que creí- concretó ella.

Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no lo subestimaría.

Se dirigieron hacia el campamento cuando Artur se sintió mejor. Ryder no tardó en sociabilizar con él mientras caminaban, una lástima que no podía compartir la pasión que tenía con los renos como lo hacía con Kristoff. Artur de todas maneras se comportó amable. Mientras ellos estaban ocupados, Elsa y Honeymaren los seguían detrás y tenían su propia conversación.

-¿Se lo dijiste a tu hermana?

-No- Elsa contestó con un tono bastante duro.

La joven Northuldra se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Cómo qué no?... ¿Creí que habías ido a Arendell para decírselo?

-Porque no pude hacerlo- Elsa se giró para verla-. Como te dije, hubo un cambio de planes. Necesito hablar con Yelena cuando llegue al campamento, puede que no esté aquí en los próximos días.

Honeymaren nunca había escuchado esa tonalidad en la voz de Elsa, estaba preocupada y enojada, casi que parecía otra persona. Lo que sea que tenía para decir, era muy grande y no se atrevió a preguntar, ya que no quería meterse en sus asuntos. Elsa se lamentó un poco ser tan dura, sobre todo con alguien que se había transformado en su amiga más cercana.

Llegando al campamento, Bruni, sintió la presencia de Elsa y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, en su forma de fuego. Artur vio eso, y preocupado corrió hacia a la ex Reina, pensando que corría peligro.

-No no no, espera- ella lo detuvo, llegando a formar una capa de hielo sobre su mano para que la salamandra se acomodara en ella y así también evitaba quemarse.

El soldado se quedó sorprendido al ver a Bruni mirarlo con desconfianza, desprendiendo fuego de su espalda.

-Tranquilo Bruni, es solo un amigo que pensó que iban a lastimarme.

Aunque apagó sus llamas, el espíritu lo siguió observando de mala manera y enseñando sus dientes.

El espíritu del viento, Gale, se presentó ante Artur, dándolo unas vueltas en el aire y lo dejó bruscamente sobre el suelo. Consiguió que Bruni riera malicioso.

-Mejor no te presento a los gigantes de tierra. Se ve que tienes un problema con todos los espíritus.

Los _hermanos_ rieron por el chiste de Elsa. Artur se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme.

-Yo no diría todos.

Elsa no dijo nada, pero tampoco pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Yelena estaba en su tienda meditando, disfrutando de la paz que habían logrado recuperar luego de que la niebla del bosque desapareciera. La brisa fresca que entró hizo que abriera los ojos. El quinto espíritu se había presentado ante ella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-Te diría que me alegra verte pero te vez preocupada.

-Es porque lo estoy.

La carga de seriedad que tenían las palabras de Elsa, alarmó a Yelena.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La siguiente hora escuchó el relato de lo que había ocurrido en su regreso a Arendelle y de la información que había obtenido de los Trolls. Yelena si bien entendía de magia gracias a sus años de vivir en el bosque, eso de la transferencia de poderes era nuevo para ella, ya que no la había visto antes. Podía escuchar el auxilio que había debajo de ese relato, Elsa necesitaba ayuda y, sin lugar a duda, se la daría.

* * *

_**Oooh si, habrá Crossover :3**_

Quisiera recomendarles este fanfic que me ha gustado bastante _**Confía en tu viaje de Lira12**_ en fanficition, es buena y si les gusta mucho frozen seguro la disfrutaran.

Danny: Gracias por opinión y ya veremos que pasa a medida que pase la historia ya que no quiero dar spoiler. Un placer contar con tu apoyo n_n

HolyBlueLabel: Gracias por estar al pendiente, y por el apoyo. Yyy en cuanto Anna sepa lo de Elsa... puff, explota. Saludos.

Blink99: Hola y gracias, ojalá te agrade el capitulo. Bye


End file.
